


The Therapuffy Breakthrough

by HeyyyyyTheyyyyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sad Grayson | Purpled, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyyyyyTheyyyyy/pseuds/HeyyyyyTheyyyyy
Summary: Puffy tapped her pen against the light wood of her clipboard, mind racing in frustration and guilt.He wouldn't budge, the poor kid had a defense mechanism like steel. With Tommy or Ranboo, they made it into joke or just ignored it completely, and Tubbo coped in silence with nukes to occupy his mind instead.But she got nothing from Purpled.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	The Therapuffy Breakthrough

Puffy tapped her pen against the light wood of her clipboard, mind racing in frustration and guilt.

He wouldn't budge, the poor kid had a defense mechanism like steel. With Tommy or Ranboo, they made it into joke or just ignored it completely, and Tubbo coped in silence with nukes to occupy his mind instead. 

But she got nothing from Purpled. 

The other boys had made small breakthroughs, small admissions and acknowledgments to how they actually felt. Small glimpses into what they were thinking, and that was an amazing start. But Purpled gave the poor therapist nothing. 

Puffy looked into Purpled's bright violet eyes, trying to find anything, any emotion, in them. The only thing she'd ever seen was annoyance, which was usually as far as she got before he would opt out. It worried her how little progress she'd made, Purpled had locked himself down and shut off all outside access to how he felt and thought, which was an obvious concern and trial for Puffy.

"How have you been feeling lately? Anything interesting happen?"

"Well I'm getting hired to kill you, so that's been going on. Other than that I baked a cake."

Puffy sighed internally. Yeah, how could she forget, she also has a bounty on her head. That was probably a big wedge in his willingness to open up, the fear of an enemy knowing your weaknesses. Puffy was sure the boy wouldn't have even signed up for therapy if it weren't for Ponk and Sam pushing as much as they did. She was pretty sure the purple boy was starting to pop up on Sam's 'dad radar' now too, especially after he had been hired to kill Puffy. 

"What kind of cake?" 

Purpled looked at Puffy analytically, as if studying her every move, before sighing.

"...this is useless y'know." He admitted, looking Puffy right back in the eyes, still no emotion showing. 

"Why do you think that? A lot of bad stuff happens here, traumatized a lot of people, it's good for everyone to get stuff off their ches-"

"Puffy before I literally started threatening people to pay me or be evicted from their houses, no one knew who I was. So you don't know what I've been through, or how much for that matter, because no one has ever known." Purple blurted it out, like he'd been holding it in. Puffy swore she saw the kids fear for a moment, before the mask went back on. Puffy knew this was her day, this was Purpled's breakthrough.

"Your health always matters. Purpled how long have you been in the server?" 

Purpled sighed, "How long has Tommy been here? I can't even remember at this point, but I joined the day after he did."

Now that shocked Puffy a little. She'd only been on the server for a short amount of time, but she'd never heard of the boy from anyone until she found out about his hired hit on her. Puffy knew then that the curse the children on this server faced was not something the purple boy was spared from.

"How do you feel about your time on the server?" 

Puffy saw it, she swears she did, the small peak of emotion, of hesitance. That was good, this was going well. At least she was seeing something, anything. 

"I...I don't know. I've made some cool builds, I love my UFO. I haven't done a lot other than start a few farms that got stolen from immediately." He chuckled a bit at that, which instantly reminds Puffy of Ranboo. Poor boy deflected everything with a joke, trying not to take it seriously. She knew how to deal with this, if this is where Purpled was going. 

"How about your interactions with the people, especially the adults. You're smart, I know you are, the minors on this server go through the most." Puffy spoke carefully, trying to push the boy to speak a little more. 

Purpled was quiet for a long moment, and Puffy almost thought she'd pushed a little too much, before he started to open and close his mouth in uncertainty. 

"I haven't had much interaction with anyone to be honest." he looked away, eyes a bit blurrier than before, "No one remembered I was here enough for me to really... talk to anyone. Trying to kill you has been the most social interaction I've had in a while." 

"Purpled, if I'm getting these dates correct, then that's a very long time to stay isolated." The moment Puffy let out the last word, it hit her hard. If the loneliness of exile had harmed Tommy as much as it did for that amount of time, how had Purpled even managed? Of what the poor boy is saying is true, he has been isolated, alone, for months and months. If his real estate gag was the most social he'd been in months, if this hit was his coming back to others, was there another motive for Purpled? Could he be doing this to just... be around people? The thoughts came piling in, giving more room for Puffy to work with, more theories she could act on. This session was very, very good. 

Purpled just laughed to himself, a hollow laugh that didn't have any humor behind it. "Yeah, it has been, hasn't it? Don't get me wrong, I tried, but Dream and his friends were always busy, and Punz was the same. Ponk was usually off on his own adventures so.... not a lot I could really do."

Goodness, that was like Tommy too. Sam had told Puffy about what had happened during Tommy's exile, and later on Tommy had opened up and told her himself. Also, how fun, Dream hadn't manipulated Purpled from what she was hearing, not like with the other two boys (maybe three, she was still working with Ranboo but she had her theories), but from what she can tell they were friends. But Dream left Purpled behind.

"I'm so sorry Purpled, why didn't they spend time with you? Was it the war-" 

"Yeah. Dream, Punz, and Ponk were always off fighting Tommy and Tubbo..." Puffy heard the small bit of jealousy there, "I just didn't want to get involved in the wars, always thought they were useless." 

"That's fine, war isn't for everyone, and not everyone wants to get dragged into it either." Puffy tapped her pen again. "How would you feel about having lunch with Sam, Tommy, and me after this then? If you're not too busy plotting to murder me that is." Puffy added that last part of jokingly, taking the risk to see if he'd respond.

Purpled laughed a little before going emotionless, but not completely. he almost looked calmer, just a bit more relaxed than before.

"Why? I'm supposed to be killing you, why would you offer to... have lunch with me..?" 

Puffy gave the boy a soft smile, this session went very well. 

"Well, you've been alone for a long time, kid. You don't have to be anymore, not while I'm here. I'm sure Sam and Tommy would love to have someone else join us as well." 

He looked hesitant, almost as if he was scared of giving Puffy the wrong answer.

"No catches? You're not going to kill me or something?"

"No, I would never intentionally hurt my patients. If you want to think of this as a continuation of our session, then that'd be fine too." 

Violet eyes bore into her own yellow, analyzing and searching for anything with malice, anything untrue. But the purple boy found nothing, nothing but kindness that Purpled hadn't seen from anyone in a long time.

"...yeah, I think I'd like that.." 

_  
__  
___

Months later, and Puffy could say confidently that she adored this kid. Beyond the emotionless exterior, the act he put up, he was an amazing kid. He was funny, kind, and incredibly smart. Purpled had moved forward and opened up more than she thought would ever happen, and she knew that the boy was starting to trust her too. She knew this when all of his killing attempts would "accidentally" go downhill, or when he would show up on Puffy's doorstep with a freshly baked cake he begrudgingly told her was "just an extra he happened to make by accident and had no one else to give it to." 

Puffy currently sat in the same grassy field she'd taken Purpled to to have lunch with Sam, Tommy, and her months ago. She watched as Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, and Sam all ran around, chasing each other with sticks they'd found by the trees. Purpled looked happy, so much more emotional than what Puffy had seen during their first sessions. 

She was going to help these kids, and she was going to give them all the support that they needed. Even if, especially in Purpled's case, it kills her.


End file.
